poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Hawaii's Greatest Threat. One special day at Canterlot High, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were excited to go on a Hawaiian Vacation with Twilight, her friends and their big sisters. Apple Bloom: This is it, Gals. The best day ever is happening. Sweetie Belle: Jut relaxing in Hawaii, For the best vacation yet. Scootaloo: Just think, We'd get to spend our time for some luau fun. Diamond Tiara: Well, I heard that the Luau Celebration is going to start soon. And my parents are going. Silver Spoon: Are you three coming? Apple Bloom: You bet, Silver Spoon. You and Diamond Tiara guessed it right. Sweetie Belle: Say, I wonder where Robbie and the other are doing. Scootaloo: Don't worry about them, Sweetie Belle, I'm pretty sure they're not too busy. Hannah Whitehouse: The Pretty Cures and I are ready to spend our vacation too. Apple Bloom: Yer comin' too, Aren't ya, Babs? Babs Seed: You got it, Cuz. I can hardly wait. Hilary Marigold: Neither can we, Babs Seed. Natalie Blackstone: This is gonna be so cool. Annika Ferguson: Hannah, We're ready to go. Eliza McKenzie: When do we start? Hannah Whitehouse: As soon as they're about to catch the plane. (Lilo & Stitch: the Series Theme Song Plays) Stitch: Tooki ba waba! Picture's of Lilo and Stitch were shown. Stitch: Iki baba! (Laughed) Lilo pops up and used her camera as the flash kicks in. ::Chorus :I laila, 'O Kaua'i la :No malihini 'ohana :Welcome cousins, a'cmon by :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Maka maka! ::Chorus :I laila, 'O Kaua'i la :No malihini 'ohana :Welcome cousins, a'cmon by :Aloha e komo mai :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Oh-ho-ha, Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! ::Stitch: :Iki tooki née hai! ::Tikis: :Iki tooki née hai! ::Stitch: :Aka tiki baba! ::Tikis: :Aka tiki baba! ::Stitch: :Gaba ika tasooba? ::Tikis: :Gaba ika tasooba? ::Stitch: :Oocha! ::Tikis: :Oocha! ::Stitch: :Chika! ::Tikis: :Chika! ::Stitch: :Miki miki coconut! ::and Chorus :Ha a waki mai, no mala hini, tasoopa, tasoopa ::Chorus :Welcome cousins, e komo mai :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Tooki ba waba! ::Chorus :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: (Laughes) ::Chorus :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Bye!!! At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman is working on a new robot. Dr. Eggman: How it is going, Boys? Orbot: We've done it, Boss. Cubot: Just as you ordered. Dr. Eggman: Excellent, Now just to add one final touch. Just then, A new robot was made. Dr. Eggman: Finally, I'll call it Egg-Tiki. Egg-Tiki: I am at your command, Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Good. Now, Go out there and get rid of the Power Rangers. Egg-Tiki: Yes, My master. As for the Dark Warrior, He has other plans. Dark Warrior: Hmph, now this might get a little interesting. Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Data Squad Command Center, Palutena and Pit warned the Rangers. Lady Palutena: Rangers, I'm glad you could make it. Motherboard: The Dark Warrior is on the move in Hawaii. Mordecai: Oh man, That guy's gonna be a hard person to take down. Yoshi: But, Why would he go to a small island in the Pacific Ocean? Rigby: Yeah, Doesn't he even know what being a Power Ranger's all about? It just doesn't add up. Karone Hammond: Unless.. Something changed inside his morpher. Princess Kelly: But what could have been changed? Pit: We may not know yet, But something must done in Hawaii right away. Lady Palutena: Robbie, Robin, You two and your friends must head to Hawaii immediately. Tommy Turnbull: So we're the supporters to go for Hawaii along with the Rangers, Right, Robotboy? Robotboy: You bet, Tommy. Robbie Diaz: Right. (to everyone) Pack you bags, everyone, We're off to Hawaii. Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! After a few trips on a boat, Robbie and his friends enter the beach and smells the air. Robbie Diaz: Ah! Nothing compares to the smell of the Hawaiian fresh air, Surfboards, the Beach and Ice Cream as far as the eye can see! (walks down an aisle) Isn't it everything I said it would be, Guys? Gmerl: Sure is, Rob. As Robbie and his friends arrived in Hawaii, They've met with Twilight and her friends who're just on vacation. Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, What're you guys doing here? Robbie Diaz: It's the Dark Warrior, He's on his way here. Scootaloo: The Dark Warrior? Sweetie Belle: Oh my, Sounds serious. Apple Bloom: Flamseacks, that's terrible. Tommy Turnbull: It sure is. Booker: It looks like we have to stay alert for the Dark Warrior. Yoshi: Yeah, We don't know what he's gonna do once he gets here. Amy Rose: Ahem, Can we please enjoy the vacation? I'm looking forward to some sunbathing. Pinkie Pie: Sunbathing, What're we waiting for!? Scootaloo: Hey, Twilight. Can we hang out with Robbie and the others for a bit? Silver Spoon: Yeah, And us too? Diamond Tiara: I even got permission from my parents. Twilight Sparkle: Of course you can, I don't see why not. Apple Bloom: Applejack. Should we? Babs Seed: Yeah, Big cuz. How 'bout it? Sweetie Belle: Can we please, Rarity? Rarity: Well... All right. Applejack: Y'all youngsters have our permission. Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, please promise me that you'll keep an eye on them? Robbie Diaz: You bet I will, Twilight. I won't let them out of my site. Pinkie Pie: Really, do you Pinkie promise? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Yeah, Pinkie. Cross my heart and hope to fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye. (covers his one eye) Twilight Sparkle: Just be careful. With that settled, Robbie and his friends went into the Bed and Breakfast Hotel as they got settled in. Robbie Diaz: Aww yeah, This is the life. Scootaloo: You said it, Robbie. This is paradise. Yoshi: Sure is, I wonder if they serve food here? Just then, There was a knock on the door. Gmerl: Come in, door's opened. As the door opened, They've met with some friends. Phineas Flynn: Hi. Mordecai: Oh, Hey there, Who are you guys? Phineas Flynn: I'm Phineas Flynn. Ferb Fletcher: My name's Ferb Fletcher. Kelvin: Mine's Kelvin. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: I'm Isabella Garcia Shapiro. Zack: Name's Zack. Caleb: I'm Caleb. Candace Flynn: I'm Candace, Phineas and Ferb's older sister. Phineas Flynn: And this is Perry. Perry the Platypus/Agent P: (shaking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's hands) Buford Van Stomm: Buford Van Stomm, How'd ya do. Jet Siegel: We're the D.I.C.E. Team, I'm Jet Siegel. Tak Carter: Tak Carter. Robert Clapice: My name's Robert Clapice. Marco Rocca: Name's Marco Rocca. Sam N'Dool: Mine's Sam N'Dool. Puffy Angel: I'm Puffy Angerl. Marsha Rizarov: I'm Marsha Rizarov. Chao Lee: I'm Chao Lee. Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie Goodwyn. Reanne Griffith: My name's Reanne Griffith. Mirabelle Haywood: Mine's Mirabelle Haywood. Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. Mindy Dakota: I'm Mindy Dakota. Sally: I'm Sally. Caitlyn Goodwyn: And I'm Caitlyn Goodwyn. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien Agreste: The Name's Adrien Agreste. Natalie Blackstone: I'm Natalie Blackstone. Hannah Whitehouse: I'm Hannah Whitehouse. Hilary Marigold: My name's Hilary Marigold. Annika Ferguson: Mine's Annika Ferguson Madison Parker: I'm Madison Parker. Eliza Mckenzie: And I'm Eliza Mckenzie. Robbie Diaz: Nice to meet you guys. My name is Robbie, Leader of the Data Squad Power Rangers and these are my friends, Robin Diaz, My clone, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Princess Marina, Princess Kelly, Coloratura a.k.a. Rara, Gmerl, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Robin Diaz: Hi. Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Whatcha Doin'? Rigby: Well, We just got here from CHS on a Cruise Ship a few moment's ago. Yoshi: Yep, And it was a long trip. Mordecai: I can tell this is no ordinary Hawaiian Vacation we're on. Gmerl: Mordecai's right, we'd think that the Dark Warrior might make his move here in Hawaii. Phineas Flynn: Maybe we can help. Sunset Shimmer: Alright, As long as we work together. Hannah Whitehouse: No problem, Sunset. Phineas Flynn: We're also the Star Force Power Rangers. Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi: Woah! Ferb Fletcher: We have friends in Hawaii who might be able to help us out. Soon, Phineas and their friends led them to Lilo's home where Lilo and her family lived. Mordecai: Whoa, What's this house doing here in the middle of the forest? Yoshi: I don't know, Mordo, maybe this might be the place to check out. Just then, The door opened as Lilo, Yuna and Stitch came out. Lilo: Come on, Stitch. Stitch: Okay. However, Yuna stopped and looked at Robbie and the others coming. Yuna: Lilo, Stitch, Look. We've got visitors. Jet Sigel: Hello there. Dorie Goodwyn: Hey. Natalie Blackstone: Hi. Lilo: Phineas, Ferb, Sora, What're you guys doing here? Sora: Hey there, Lilo, we'd just came here for a little investigation. Phineas Flynn: Ferb Fletcher: Madison Parker: Marsha Rizarov: Lilo: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts